The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program in which photographing control processing which is accompanied with setting of an angle, zooming, or the like, of a frame of each image when performing photographing of a moving image, or low speed photographing (time lapse), editing processing of a photographed image, or the like, is performed.
When performing moving image photographing or low speed (time lapse) photographing using a camera (imaging apparatus), a plurality of image frames are photographed continuously or intermittently from a photographing start frame to a photographing end frame.
In addition, low speed photographing is a process in which, for example, a still image is photographed for a certain period of time such as several minutes to several days, at a predetermined interval. Low speed photographing is also referred to as time lapse photographing. When low speed photographing is performed, it is possible to photograph a plurality of intermittent still images along with lapse of time. By reproducing these still images continuously, it is possible to view a long term motion of nature, or the like, such as motion of clouds, growth in plants, blooming of flowers, or the like, for example, as a moving image in a short time. In addition, low speed (time lapse) photographing is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-178705, or the like, for example.
In such low speed photographing or moving image photographing, a plurality of image frames are continuously or intermittently photographed.
However, when performing photographing such as of blooming of flowers of plants or drifting of clouds, for example, there is a case in which a reproduced image becomes monotonous and boring when an angle or zooming of a camera is fixed from a starting point to an ending point of photographing.
For example, when blooming of flowers is subjected to low speed photographing, a powerful image is brought about when a photographing start image is set to an image which is slightly separated from flowers, and a series of last images of flowers which are blooming are set to zoomed-in images which are close-up images of the flowers. However, in order to perform such image photographing, it is necessary to perform processing such as sequential changing of camera settings in a photographing execution period.
In a case of a professional photographer, it is also possible to perform photographing which takes time and effort in this manner, however, such photographing is not easy for a general user.